A Bond That Can Never Be Broken
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Several months after the accident it is discovered that Margaret has survived and resurffaced as Ruth. Now the whole family is trying to deal with the shock and excitement of having their family back together and Margaret is trying to resettle into her role as first lady. But a sudden illness of one of their children MAY cause them to lose the family they finally regained.
1. Don't Take This The Wrong Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Olympus Has Fallen. Please note this is an AU story so I don't want to hear about the inconsistencies. I know it's inconsistent

* * *

Ruth groaned as the light hit her eyes. She had a splitting headache and every time she moved it irritated it worse.

"Ruth," Ben said, "Don't take this the wrong way but you look like hell."

"Sorry," she said, "I'm having one of my headaches."

Ben opened his freezer and got out an ice pack.

"Here," he said, "Put this on your head. It will make you feel better,"

"Thanks," She said

"Let's continue the meeting later," Ben said, "Ruth clearly is not in any condition to focus right now."

Everyone left. Ruth and Ben were alone in the meeting room.

"Have you always gotten those headaches," Ben asked.

"Ever since m'accident," she said.

He raise an eyebrow.

"Accident? What accident?"

"I was in a car crash awhile ago," Ruth explained, "They found me at the bottom of a cliff nearly dead. I lost my memory but I have flashes of my past."

"That must have been terrible," Ben said.

"Well it was," Ruth acknowledged, "the weird thing is that like I said, I've had flashes of my life before the accident but it's a blur."

"What do you remember," he asked.

"Nothing conclusive but it has been suggested to me that I may be..."

She paused her eyes settling on a photo of Margaret.

"That's a very pretty picture," she said softly.

"Thank you," Ben said.

"Was she pregnant in that photo?"

"She was," Ben said, "She was at the early stages of her second pregnancy. Caroline was eight when we found out Conner was on the way."

He paused.

"But how could you have known that," he asked, "She hadn't even gained any weight from the pregnancy yet."

"I don't know," Ruth said, "It was a flash"

"Ruth," Ben said, "Can you lift up your shirt halfway?"

"Why," Ruth asked, "I mean don't get me wrong. You're dear to me and I love you but someone might walk in."

"I... need to see something," Ben said.

She turned and lifted her shirt halfway like he had asked her to do.

"It is you," he whispered.

"You know who I am," Ruth asked delighted.

"You're Margaret," Ben exclaimed with delight.


	2. We Did But Not Recently

"Hey dad," Conner said, "Want to hear a good joke?"

"Sure Buddy," Ben said, "I love jokes."

"Why are the policies that hurt people like a vacuum?"

"Why," Ben asked.

"Because they suck"

Ben laughed.

"I love that one," he said

* * *

When Conner was in second grade his class took a trip to the White House. He loved the trip. He had no idea that within the next 3 years he would be calling that place home. Ben was smart. He let his son be a child. He realized life changes and he didn't want Conner **or Caroline for that matter **to spend their life in fear.

Conner had no idea how much his life was about to change. He got home from school after a great day. It was his birthday. He'd just turned 12. He skipped into his dad's office.

"Hey dad," he said, "Guess who got the lead in his school play."

"I'm proud of you Con," Ben said, "Come 'ere and sit down. I have a surprise for you."

Conner loved surprises. He thought it might be a horse. He had just started horseback riding lessons.

He sat down on the chair across from his father. Then he noticed "Ruth"

"Oh hi Ruth," Conner said, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's okay honey," Ruth said, "I'm actually part of the surprise."

"Cool," Conner said

"Shouldn't Caroline be here too," Conner asked.

He realized that whatever the surprise was had to affect Caroline too.

"Well it's your birthday," Ben said, "So we want you to know first. We'll tell Caroline after she gets home from her show."

Caroline went to see a show with her friends. It was her buddy Kevin who she had been dating since high school and her fiends Sara and Marina.

"Did you two get married or something," Conner joked.

"Well we didn't exactly get married... well we did but not any time recently"

"Huh," Conner asked, "and I repeat huh?"

"Buddy," Ben said, "Ruth and your mom are one and the same person."


	3. Pointy Side Down

Conner stared at his father. He stared at Ruth- no Margaret. He looked up at the picture of his mother and tried to find the similarities. It wasn't all that hard to find.

"Oh my GOD," he exclaimed hugging first his mother and then his father again, "I can't believe it."

"Sweetheart," Margaret said, "there is one thing you need to understand. I don't remember my past. It's going to take me a little while before I am what I used to be the right way again."

"Mom," Conner said... and giggled gleefully at the word, "There is not **right **or wrong way to be who you are. You're you."

"Oh sweetheart," Margaret said, "It's a little more complex then that."

"No it isn't," Conner said, "Anything new takes time to get used to. Let me tell you what dad told me last week. You are stronger then the obstacles in your way."

Ben nodded and squeezed his son's shoulders.

"You're absolutely right Con," Ben said.

"By the way," Conner said, "Is anyone in the mood to get a bite to eat at that cafe we all like."

"Sounds good," Ben said, "What do you think?"

"I don't remember the place," Margaret said, "But I sure am hungry."

"Come on," Ben said, "Let's call the limo and go"

Margaret furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Is there any specific way I'm supposed to hold my fork," she whispered.

"Yes," Conner said, "Pointy side down."

Margaret laughed. Ben laughed. Conner laughed.

He couldn't help thinking of how much his life changed in just a single day. A month ago Conner's life was hell on earth. He was moody and angry. He'd been through a lot. His classmate was also bullying and encroaching upon him. Instead of being empathetic his school principal suspended him for a period of 3 months after he defended himself and got into a fight. The following week Ben went to talk to the school principal and he was allowed back in. Conner didn't know what his father had done but things had improved tremendously. He didn't even have to go to the discipline office after returning.

...

They were at the cafe less then five minutes later.

_((One month ago))_

_"Conner," Ben said gently lying one hand on his son's arm, "Look at me buddy"_

_"I didn't do anything wrong," Conner said, "I've been through a lot. Is it any wonder that I'm pissed off."_

_"No of course not," Ben said, "Nobody your age should have to go through what you went through."_

_"You still love me right," Conner asked._

_"Of course I do," Ben said, "But you know we have to talk. You are stronger then the obstacles in your way."_

_"When I... Tyler said that he would destroy me if anyone knew that he was picking on me. He finds moments-"_

_"Tyler is not going to do anything," Ben said firmly, "I am going to your school tomorrow and have a talk with your principal. I'm also going to have a talk with your teacher who should be paying attention and the other people who are responsible."_

_"Okay," Conner said with a small smile._

_The next morning Ben went to Conner's school to have a talk with his school principal._

_"Look," Ben said to his former friend, "Your issue isn't with Conner. It's with me. So deal with ME not my son."_


End file.
